


Green

by Lasertits



Series: Kragdu drabbles [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Centaurian connection to Nature, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasertits/pseuds/Lasertits
Summary: Kraglin's not the kind of guy who eats his vegetables.





	Green

Now Kraglin's not the kind of guy who eats his vegetables. At all, period. Nor the potatoes, nor the gravy, and he definitely prefers his T-bone rare. And the Eclector didn't have all that many potted plants. 

Ravagers make a place homey with moonshine bottle art, glued up porn holopics and dirty laundry on the floor. Not begonias in the porthole window. This sliver of it that they're flying has the same home decorating scheme. 

Thus, not much exposure to greenery.

Which is why, when he hears the whispering, he thinks he's finally lost it due to grieving, or Rocket's not as good with tech as he says and the fin implant is rusting. 

When it turns out to be Mantis' dinner, a salad of some sort, murmuring sadly about a garden far away, he knows he's off his rocker. Lost his marbles. Spaced his Orloni. Round the bend. Well, you get it. 

When he understands the flowers Groot produces, better than he understands Groot, he gets suspicious. And when they land on a tropical planet, he's shocked. 

It's not Centauri-IV. It's in Andromeda, for starters, circling two suns you can't see for the cloud cover, and seemingly inhabited only by trees. They've made a stop because of some Groot thing, which Rocket tried and failed to translate. 

He steps off the landing and is immediately uploaded into a huge, living infoweb. It envelops him like a mother hugging her child to an immense bosom, if said was green and lush with rain. 

Welcome back, Yondu Udonta, it says. You have been missed. 

I ain't him, Kraglin protests. Just his mate, wearin' his implant. He's long gone. Sorry. 

It says something about seeds and roots, and weeds withering and returning by season. Talks about how it burned down, once, thousands of years ago, but it grew back again. Not the same trees, of course, but the same forest nonetheless. He burned, you grow, it says. Same forest. 

He turns on his heel and walks back to the ship. Locks himself in his quarters claiming a stomach bug, which nobody believes for a second as he's former Ravager. His immune system is better than that of a Hraxian sewer rat. But they leave him be. He sits locked up in his room until they blast off, and the planet becomes a green ball, becomes a white marble, a speck of dust beside two tiny stars and then it's gone. 

He twirls the arrow between his fingers.  
Whistles softly and it floats up, wobbling, into the air.


End file.
